morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
The Morphopedian Military
Brief Description This article is about the preparation of war against the unwanted IRC channels and/or users of Freenode. We recruit whoever we can and train them to become the soldiers who troll the IRC channels of a Morph-Com's (Morphopedian Commissioned Officer) choosing. Every Morphopedian in the List of Morphopedian Military Officers is a Morphopedian Military Officer. Our highest rank in the chain of command (a few ranks after Field Marshal) is System Lord or SL. This list has to be read from the bottom to the top. Why This Military Was Formed The Morphopedian Military was formed to help Freenode Staffers get rid of certain users in the Freenode IRC community. As you are aware, the level of maturity in the webchat community is slowly decreasing as time goes by. More and more trolls and spammers are forming among us, and the Staffers are having trouble getting rid of them all. The main reason for this is that most of the trolls and spammers are using programs to hide their IP addresses. They can constantly change their own IP addresses and as a result, these spammers and trolls are a continuous plague to Freenode IRC. As a result, we Morphopedians have decided to fight fire with fire. In this particular case, we are training trolls to troll the trolls who troll Freenode IRC (to ease your reading, we'll call them Civillian Trolls). We wish to get rid of them all, but we doubt that such a wish can be granted. The Morphopedian Ranking System (MRS) The MRS is a the system of different ranks. Non-Commissioned (Non-Com) officers are the trolls in training. They learn how to troll from those who teach them, such as Commissioned (Com) officers and Morphopedian-Commissioned (Morph-Com) officers. 'Difference between Commissioned and Morphopedian Commissioned Officers' Commissioned Officers can only order a maximum of 5 Non-Coms to troll either one Civillian Troll or a Civillian Troll Channel. Morphopedian Commissioned Officers can order any Morphopedian Military Officer (with a lower rank than themselves, of course.) to troll any Civillian Troll and/or any Civillian Troll Channel. 'How to Earn Promotions on The Wiki' The following list tells you how each group of Ranks can earn promotions on the Wiki. Everyone gets a promotion at Christmas, so that won't be in the list. 1. Non-Commmissioned Officers can earn promotions the following ways on this Wiki: *''Earn 5 Bronze Badges on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn 1 Silver Badge on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn 1 Gold Badge on the Wiki in order to get 2 promotions.'' *''Earn the Special Platinum Badge on the Wiki in order to get 5 promotions.'' *''Publish a decent article on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Post 5 decent blog posts on the Wiki in order to get 2 promotions.'' *''Have a birthday in order to get 1 promotion.'' 2. Commissioned Officers can earn promotions the following ways on this Wiki: *''Earn 5 Silver Badges on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn 1 Gold Badge on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn the Special Platinum Badge on the Wiki in order to get 2 promotions.'' *''Publish 5 decent articles on the Wiki in order to get 1 Promotion.'' *''Have a birthday in order to get 1 promotion.'' 3. Morphopedian-Commissioned Officers can earn promotion the following ways on this Wiki: *''Earn 5 Gold Badges on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn the Special Platinum Badge on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Publish 10 decent articles on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Have a birthday in order to get 1 promotion.'' List of 2012 Promotions Here's a list of promotions given out during 2012. :) #Dakudoreamu was promoted on Sunday, April 8, 2012 for scaring away a troll victim. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Sunday, April 8, 2012 for successfully trolling on Freenode IRC without being in violation of Freenode policy. #Ss14hero was promoted on Saturday, April 7, 2012 for being the most skilled troll under that command of Morpheus3000. #Ss14hero was promoted on Wednesday, March 14, 2012 for being the first Morphopedian Soldier to join our Facebook Page #Ss14hero was double-promoted on Saturday, March 10, 2012 for earning the Golden "3000th edit" Lucky Edit Badge. #Ss14hero was promoted on Saturday, March 10, 2012 for earning 5 Bronze Badges. #Ss14hero was promoted on Saturday, March 10, 2012 for creating the Leon S. Kennedy article. #Morpheus3000 was double-promoted on Saturday, March 3, 2012 for earning the Golden 1000-category Wiki Planner Badge and the Professional Actor ''Badge on the Wiki. #Onewhohelps was promoted on Thursday, March 1, 2012 for having a 19th birthday. #Dk_user was promoted on Wednesday, February 29, 2012 for having a birthday. Age unknown. #Ss14hero was promoted on Friday, February 24, 2012 for earning 5 Bronze Badges. #Ss14hero was promoted on Friday, February 24, 2012 for publishing Grand Fantasia. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Sunday, February 12, 2012 for earning the Golden 1000-edits ''Wiki Expert Badge on the Wiki. #Mijjed was promoted on Thursday, February 9, 2012 for having a 15th birthday. #Dk_user was promoted on Saturday, February 2, 2012 for pointing out an error in the Wiki. That error was immediately taken care of. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Thursday, January 26, 2012 for earning the Golden Pokemon Master ''Badge on the Wiki. #Onewhohelps was promoted on Monday, January 23, 2012 for making his first article on the Wiki. #QuirkyCarla was promoted on Saturday, January 14, 2012 for having a birthday. Age is unknown. List of Morphopedian Military Officers 'Officers From Freenode IRC' #Morpheus3000 - FM-Morph - Born 12-Oct-1994 #JoshuaP - FM - Born 3-Jun-1997 #Dk_user - Lt-Gen - Born 29-Feb-? #lolcat - Lt-Col #QuirkyCarla - Lt #Dakudoreamu - 2Lt - Born 20-Oct-1988 #DD321123 - Ch - Born 25-Sep-1998 #Ss14hero - WO2 - Born 26-Aug-1997 #yofun - Pte 'Officers From Morpheus3000's School' #Morpheus3000 - FM-Morph - Born 12-Oct-1994 #AC Bubbles - Lt-Gen Born ?-?-1994 #Sheriff Jay - Brig-Gen - Born ?-Nov-1995 #Mijjed - WO1 - Born 9-Feb-1997 #Sammy - L-Bdr Born ?-?-1997 List of People who have left the Morphopedian Military 'By Resignation' #Tuesday, Feb-14-2012 -- Nazi Jew - L-Cpl (Quit because he couldn't handle being a Morphopedian. He will go to his grave, labelled a traitor.) #Friday, Feb-17-2012 -- Ginga Ninja - S-Sgt (Resigned because he wanted to help out one of his friends. Though the Morphopedian Military will miss him, he'll forever be remembered as a warrior.) #Sunday, Apr-8-2012 -- Onewhohelps - Lt (Resigned because he no longer wished to be part of the military. He will, however, be missed by everyone... and he will be remembered my his friends.) 'By Death' WE HAVE NO RECORDS OF DEAD MORPHOPEDIANS. PLEASE COME BACK LATER. 'By Termination of Employment' WE HAVE NO RECORDS OF PEOPLE BEING FIRED. PLEASE COME BACK LATER. Wars happening in Freenode IRC '''Due to Freenode IRC Staffers being abusive of their powers, this section has had to be removed.' List of Morphopedian Commissioned Officer Ranks #System Lord - SL #Uber Morphian - U-Morph #Morphian - Morph #Field Marshal Morphian - FM-Morph #General Morphian - Gen-Morph #Lieutenant General Morphian - Lt-Gen-Morph #Major General Morphian - Maj-Gen-Morph #Brigadier General Morphian - Brig-Gen-Morph #Colonel Morphian - Col-Morph #Lieutenant Colonel Morphian - Lt-Col-Morph #Major Morphian - Maj-Morph #Captain Morphian - Capt-Morph #Lieutenant Morphian - Lt-Morph #Jaffa - Jaffa List of Commissioned Officer Ranks List of Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks Category:Morphopedia Category:TV Reference Category:Humour